


Either Way (Just Save The Day)

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Era, Episode Related, Episode: s02e10 Sweet Dreams, Kiss To Save The Day, Love Potion/Spell, Multi, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olaf has challenged Arthur for his daughter's honour, and the prince was more than ready to defend his love - and life.<br/>There's just one simple problem: He's losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Either Way (Just Save The Day)

Merlin rushed Gwen outside, trying and failing to explain himself.

  
"Arthur's. .. Trickler enchanted him - them- to start a war, he... Arthur _loves_ you!" He exclaimed, his eyes bulging, and nodding non stop. He knew he looked like a lunatic, but it didn't matter as long as she followed him. "I know you can save him — only _you_ can save him."

  
Gwen shook her head and bit her lip, looking unsure.

  
"I don't get it- you're not making any sense, Merlin."

  
He stopped, cursing each second they wasted, but all would be lost if she simply turned away.

  
"Trickler enchanted Arthur and Vivian to fall in love with each other. He knew her father would never allow it, that he would battle Arthur for her honour."

  
"How does that help anyone? "

  
"Have you ever considered that war might be a good thing for a kingdom — a kingdom like Alined’s — whose main trade is in iron?" As the realisation dawned in her eyes, he started walking again, still speaking. "If Arthur dies, Uther will declare war. If he wins, then we'll deal with a huge retinue of Olaf’s knights ready to claim their revenge against Arthur. "

  
"The knights of Camelot. .."

  
"Are the best in the five kingdoms and would win easily "he agreed, then glanced at her. "But right now, Arthur's chances of winning are small to none."

  
"That bad?" She asked, wincing in sympathy.

  
"Worse" he said, darkly. "Arthur's out of himself. His mind isn't in it- he sees nothing but Lady Vivian" with a long held sigh, he confessed "he's getting massacred by an old man. It's bad. Really bad."

  
The maidservant nodded as they stopped in front of Arthur's tent and asked.

  
"What do you need from me?"

  
Merlin took a deep breath. This was it. The moment where it was out of his hands.

  
"I need you yo kiss him."

  
Gwen looked shocked and offended, and Merlin totally deserved the slap he got from her.

  
"Look, I know how it sounds- but Gaius and I have checked it over and over- the only way of breaking the spell is to receive a kiss from someone who they truly love- and who truly love him back. "

  
"You kiss him then! " she answered, her voice raising is hysteria.

  
"Gwen." He pleaded, his voice lower. "I know you're hurt. I wouldn't ask if there was... anything else that could solve it. I know... I know he's not your favorite person right now and... I'm not telling you to simply forget it, just... Think of all the people that would die if there was a war and tell me: is this too high a price? "

  
She seemed surprised with his words, and after a second he saw her standing straighter, sterling herself to what must be done. With a curt not that told him forgiveness would be a long time in coming, she stepped inside.

  
With the cacophony that always marked such a big reunion of people, he couldn't hear what was going on inside. It seemed an eternity before Gwen walked back out, her face bathed in tears, but there was a soft smile in her face.

  
“He’s asking for you — go, Merlin. Our prince has a battle to win — and he needs saving.”

  
And Merlin went.


End file.
